<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To Put it into Words: The Histories of Jason and Reyna by Pen_to_parchment</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22515850">To Put it into Words: The Histories of Jason and Reyna</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pen_to_parchment/pseuds/Pen_to_parchment'>Pen_to_parchment</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops &amp; Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe(s), F/M, Post-Canon Fix-It, Story Segments, alternate universe - wild west, jeyna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:21:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,534</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22515850</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pen_to_parchment/pseuds/Pen_to_parchment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has loved. Everyone has lost. But rare are loves and losses that transcend the restraints of space and time. There are stories about them, cautionary tales beseeching all who listen not to make their same mistakes; for they loved much, and they lost much. Then there are love stories, preaching the joys of giving everything to someone who would do the same. Maybe they were written by the same people all along. Follow Jason and Reyna as they decide how their stories will go. </p><p>All characters, mentioned or otherwise, belong to Rick Riordan.<br/>All lyrics, as indicated by '...', belong to Taylor Swift</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jason Grace/Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>To Put it into Words: The Histories of Jason and Reyna</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is an overview of all the songs I plan to include in an upcoming and in-progress collection of songfics based on songs by the artist Taylor Swift. These stories will revolve around the pairing Jeyna, Jason Grace and Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano. Under each song is a short explanation of why I decided to include it in the collection, as well as any ideas I have for the actual stories at present. This is subject to change, however, since it all depends on what you guys want. Feel free to request any songs by Miss Swift that I do not plan to include or did not mention here. I realize that if I want to read an eerily specific set of eerily specific stories featuring an eerily specific set of characters in eerily specific situations, *inhale* I will actually have to write it myself. I am so sorry to deprive you wonderful reader of an actual story, but the following might become one (or over fifty) if you would graciously keep reading.</p><p>Have a lovely day! ~ Joanna</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CHOSEN:</p><p>Afterglow- They both made mistakes. Neither wanted to admit it: at least, not in the books. But what is fanfiction for, anyway? This is set to be somewhat of an alternate ending in which both Jason and Reyna recognize their wrongs and seek each other out to apologize. Misunderstandings and tears ensue. It has the capacity to have a happy ending, and I think I have enough angst going on here. ‘It's all me in my head. I'm the one who burned us down. But it's not what I meant. Sorry that I hurt you…’</p><p>All Too Well- I know it's overdone, but All Too Well screams Jeyna. Fight me. This one is actually already drafted and should be up soon. Most of it is based off of the 'photo album on the counter, your cheeks were turning red...' part of the song. And the scarf. Angsty parts about the scarf. Mortal college AU.</p><p>All You Had to Do Was Stay- Pretty much self-explanatory if you are familiar with the song. I plan to make it another angsty one. ‘Stay, hey, now you say you want it back now that it's just too late. Well could've been easy. All you had to do was stay.’ Jason finds that Reyna left when he said goodbye.</p><p>Begin Again- This one was debatable, since for it to work with the song, either Jason or Reyna would have had to have been in a previous relationship, and I might have it be Piper in a bittersweet way, and not the kind of passive aggression in the song. Otherwise, I am currently unsure of whether to introduce an original character or go off of someone from canon they would be compatible with? Again, send suggestions or I might just drop this one, which would be a shame because I love it. It would start angsty and finish with a cute coffee/hot chocolate date. ‘I've been spending the last eight months thinking all love ever does is break and burn and end. But on a Wednesday in a café I watched it begin again.’</p><p>Breathe- This is another one I was hesitant to include since it makes it sound too much like Reyna is dependent on Jason, which, obviously, she is not. Though I could really just imagine her breaking down after he disappeared. This would definitely be an angst fest. ‘And we know it's never simple, never easy. Never a clean break, no one here to save me. You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand…’</p><p>Breathless- I believe this one is a song about assuring the people you love that you will always be there for them. 'I'll never judge you, I can only love you...' is something both of them need to hear from each other. This is likely set to be a fluffy hurt and comfort fic.</p><p>Call it What You Want- This is the first without angst. Jason and Reyna are in a healthy, established relationship and everything is great. 'I'm laughing with my lover, making forts under covers, trust him like a brother, yeah, you know I did one thing right, starry eyes sparkin' up my darkest night.' I want to include some New Rome politics since the majority of the song is about how she has been attacked by everyone, but she has Jason.</p><p>Change- This song is so motivational. I want to make it a short oneshot set the day before the siege on Mount Othrys. This would be the tipping point from friends to more, since the whole vibe is just the hope of winning alongside the people you care about. ‘Tonight we'll stand, get off our knees. Fight for what we've worked for all these years, and the battle was long, it's the fight of our lives, but we'll stand up champions tonight…’</p><p>Come Back… Be Here- How could I not include this? Reluctant goodbyes and lingering regrets are the backbone of this ship. I want to try a World War II AU. Jason gets deployed to the other side of the country, and Reyna is left at home wishing he was there with her. They would have met not long before he was shipped off and she wonders what she could have done differently. Drew Tanaka would be in this one as Reyna’s supporting friend. “You said it in a simple way, 4 AM, the second day. How strange that I don't know you at all. Stumbled through the long goodbye. One last kiss, then catch your flight, right when I was just about to fall…”</p><p>Cruel Summer- YES. This is set to be angsty, but also be empowering. I want to try my hand at a forbidden lovers AU. I was brainstorming for an upper class, 'our parents are rival CEOs' trope. 'I'm always waiting for you to be waiting below. Devils roll the dice, angels roll their eyes...' Inexplicably, I now have the urge to write a balcony scene.</p><p>Dancing with Our Hands Tied- I want this to be a continuation of the Cruel Summer forbidden lovers AU. People have caught wind of their relationship and have started speculating. I imagine a black-tie gala where they have to ignore each other all night to avoid suspicion. They find each other after the party and drunkenly slow dance. 'I'd kiss you as the lights went out. Swaying as the room burned down. I'd hold you as the water rushes in, if I could dance with you again...'</p><p>Daylight- This song seems to greatly parallel the earlier song Red. I almost want to turn this into a miniseries where they are teenagers in love in high school in the Red songfic. They part ways in college and are reunited some time after as matured adults. They agree to give love a second chance. They talk all night and find all of a sudden that when they look out the window, there's sunlight streaming in; and they realize they were wrong to think that love was all fiery passion. It is the soft subtlety of the time you spend with the person you love. 'I once believed love would be (burnin' red). But it's golden. Like daylight.' Comment on how I should handle the miniseries thing. I was planning to do all the songs in alphabetical order, but now, since some plots are connected, I might have to pull some out into a separate work or shift the order. I am not sure how easy that would be for all of you to read, so just tell me how you want this to go.</p><p>Death by A Thousand Cuts- I am coming at you from a sea of tears, back with more angst. I love how this song makes heartbreak look pretty. This will be set shortly after Jason's disappearance, at which point Reyna starts to lose hope. There is such great imagery in the lyrics and I want to translate it into prose. Reyna would be in her villa or walking around New Rome reminiscing and just seeing Jason everywhere. I plan to make use of the 'Flashbacks waking me up...' line. 'My time, my wine, my spirit, my trust. Tryna find a part of me you didn't take up. Gave you so much, but it wasn't enough. But I'll be alright, it's just a thousand cuts.'</p><p>Delicate- The forbidden lovers AU starts here. Jason and Reyna are just testing the waters and seeing how far they can go. They defy their parents in the smallest ways possible like “accidentally” meeting in dive bars and “accidentally” running into each other at parties. This will be a little angsty. Confessions of love will be on the tips of both their tongues, but something will stop them every time. ‘Is it cool that I said all that? Is it chill that you're in my head? 'Cause I know that it's delicate…’ I also plan to include probably an entire paragraph of Reyna describing Jason’s eyes from this line-’Oh damn, never seen that color blue. Just think of the fun things we could do. 'Cause I like you.’-because Jason’s eyes have never been romanticized before...</p><p>Enchanted- Here is a royalty AU. Jason and Reyna will be a high lord and lady of the court; where people could have multiple suitors and/or lovers simultaneously, and others had no way of knowing. Reyna will have just this amazing night dancing and laughing with Jason. They share jokes and gossip about other people in court. Then the party ends, and Reyna goes ‘blushing all the way home.’ She tells either a high-born friend or a trusted handmaiden, I have yet to decide, in an effort to find out about any of Jason’s other romantic endeavors. (Either way, Reyna’s confidant will be played by Gwen.) Her friend lets it slip that one of Jason’s lovers is the beautiful Lady Piper. Reyna lies awake the whole night wondering if she should have done something differently and, ‘These are the words I held back, as I was leaving too soon: I was enchanted to meet you. Please don't be in love with someone else. Please don't have somebody waiting on you…’</p><p>Everything Has Changed- We all need some baby Jeyna. Similarly to the music video for this song, Jason and Reyna will have just started middle school. Jason is a legend because his dad is the principal and his sister was an all-star at every school sport. Reyna does not know anyone and is more of a lone wolf (who is secretly also lonely). Jason starts talking to her. Reyna finds a friend, and Jason finds someone who does not treat him differently. ‘All I know is a new found grace. All my days, I'll know your face. All I know since yesterday, yeah, is everything has changed.’ This will focus mainly on the friendship and not the romance.</p><p>Eyes Open- Another opportunity for New Rome politics presents itself… as awesome as Jason and Reyna are, they were way too young to have to do any of the things they accomplished in the books; too young to lead, too young to fight, too young to have to put up with the Senate. This is about them seeing that “Yes, were are too young for this crap, but we can get through it together because our combined age is 32.” They just lean on each other for support. ‘The tricky thing is yesterday we were just children. Playing soldiers just pretending. Dreaming dreams with happy endings…’ </p><p>Forever and Always- This one is actually set after Jason’s return. ‘Oh, and it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong. It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone. 'Cause I was there when you said forever and always.’ Reyna is miserable without Jason because she misses her best friend, but she is miserable with Jason because her best friend does not remember her. This song is passive aggressive, and I want to see a bitter Reyna. </p><p>Getaway Car- Okay, so for plot purposes, they have a getaway cart, but bear with me. This is a continuation of the I Know Places fic. Things with sheriff Octavian have subsided enough for bandits Jason and Reyna to come out of hiding, and they get back to their Bonnie and Clyde-esque routine. But one mistake with a saloon furnace might end the duo for good. ‘Ridin' in a getaway car. I was cryin' in a getaway car. I was dyin' in a getaway car. Said goodbye in a getaway car.’</p><p>Gorgeous- Picture this: Jason and Reyna are in a bar. She looks over to find this fine specimen of the male species across the room. She avoids him all night for looking so sinfully perfect, and admires and curses him from afar. Jason notices her, though, and is also sending longing stares her way, unbeknownst to Reyna, of course. They tiptoe around each other all night until Jason pulls them into a closet to resolve all of this tension. ‘You're so gorgeous, I can't say anything to your face. 'Cause look at your face. And I'm so furious at you for making me feel this way. But what can I say? You're gorgeous.’</p><p>Haunted- ‘Come on, come on don't leave me like this. I thought I had you figured out. Can't breathe whenever you're gone. Can't turn back, now I'm haunted.’ Also set after Jason’s disappearance, Reyna alternates between blaming herself, Jason, and the gods for her pain. There will be angst; no major ideas yet.</p><p>Holy Ground- Here is a bittersweet one. Reyna is sitting in a New Rome café when she sees The Temple of Jupiter Optimus Maximus in the distance. She remembers all the things she and Jason did on that literal holy ground: prepping for war games, watching sunrises and sunsets, kissing...etc. Then just turns away smiling. She realizes she’s lucky in that sense. Because at least she has those memories. He doesn’t. ‘And darlin', it was good. Never lookin' down. And right there where we stood, was holy ground.’</p><p>How You Get the Girl- A fic based on this song has been done before, and it is amazing! So much tension. Anyway, this will not have such a happy ending. ‘That’s how you *got* the girl.’ Notice the past tense. Reyna wanders over to Jason’s villa shortly after her return from the final battle at Camp Half-Blood. She walks around seeing pictures and trying to remember exactly what possessed her to let Jason into her villa (and her heart) that cold, rainy night so long ago. ~OR~ Alternate version. This one would be happy. Jason’s son comes to him for breakup advice, and he tells the story of how he got the girl. Involves this poor child’s parents playfully arguing over the most minuscule details of their relationship. ‘I want you for worse or for better. I would wait for ever and ever. Broke your heart, I'll put it back together. I would wait for ever and ever.’ I would happily write either. Or both. Comment which one you would rather read.</p><p>I’d Lie- The year is 1984, and Jason has to be the golden boy no matter the time or place. He is the highschool quarterback and resident heartthrob of Jupiter High. (Yes I know this is cliche. Just go with it.) Reyna is class president and Jason’s designated best friend. She also happens to have a penchant for making friends with outsiders. Nico, the boy who does not quite fit into any stereotype, Dakota, the school drunk, and Leo, the misunderstood class clown, are all set to make appearances. After a bad breakup with cheerleader Piper, Jason pours his heart out to Reyna while driving them back to his house; whereupon she undergoes some intense interrogation. “His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes. And if you asked me if I love him… I'd lie.”</p><p>I Know Places- Jason and Reyna are wanted criminals in their small, still barely settled town in California. When their location is compromised, they skip town and go on the run from sheriff Octavian, who harbors a personal vendetta against the two for evading him for years. The townspeople of rural New Rome are fully intent on keeping the bandits’ new location protected, so they drop false hints to the sheriff. Meanwhile, Jason and Reyna hole up in an abandoned gold mine. Some interesting things happen to the two while there. ‘Baby I know places we won't be found, and they'll be chasing their tails tryin' to track us down. 'Cause I, I know places we can hide, I know places…’</p><p>I Think He Knows- I had a music video planned out from the moment I first heard this song. Now I can translate it into a story. There is a pre-graduation dinner party at the Grace house, and Jason invites all of his friends. Annabeth just happens to bring Reyna as a plus one. Everyone is in formal wear, and Jason and Reyna end up sitting across from each other. They both wonder how they managed to not notice each other for four years. “I think he knows his hands around a cold glass make me wanna know that body like it's mine. He got that boyish look that I like in a man. I am an architect, I'm drawing up the plans…”</p><p>It’s Nice to Have a Friend- Here is a “five times, one time” fic. Five times it was nice for Jason and Reyna to have a friend, and one time it was not. It chronicles their friendship from winter days walking home from school to camping in the backyard to soulful talks whispered against the backdrop of a sunset; and what has become of their friendship since then. It really is not as angsty as it sounds. It has a happy ending, plus, more baby Jeyna. ‘Something gave you the nerve<br/>
to touch my hand. It's nice to have a friend.’</p><p>Long Live- I have wanted to write this *forever*. I wanted to write a more domestic Jeyna. I personally associate this song with Change, and since we covered the battle part in that fic, this one will be devoted to their family. While settling into a new house, Jason and the couple’s one year old daughter go through some photos capturing a few of the biggest moments of his and Reyna’s lives together. They look back on their years in the legion, their wedding, and their first days as a  family. They make a few new memories too. ‘I said remember this feeling, I pass the pictures around. Of all the years that we stood there on the side-lines wishing for right now…’</p><p>Miss Americana and the Heartbreak Prince- Here’s the thing; this one is Jasper. Past Jasper. Pastper, if you will. Jason feels uncomfortable in his relationship with Piper because he knows in his heart there is someone else back home. The night of homecoming at the Wilderness School, Jason and Piper are crowned king and queen, but Jason knows that title belongs to another. It will be in Piper’s point of view. I hate it when fanfiction antagonizes her, so she will be angry and upset but ultimately, understanding. It will be angsty for everyone involved. ‘It's you and me. That's my whole world. They whisper in the hallway, "she's a bad, bad girl"...’ </p><p>Red- This fic precedes the Daylight fic. It sees Jason and Reyna in high school. Again. But this time, they very much notice each other, and they are not afraid to say so. As incredibly competitive football and volleyball players, respectively, Jason and Reyna are no strangers to anger, and they know firsthand how fast those emotions can swing. ‘Loving him is like trying to change your mind once you're already flying through the free fall. Like the colors in autumn, so bright just before they lose it all…’</p><p>Sad Beautiful Tragic- This is the continuation of the Come Back...Be Here fic. It is mostly comprised of letters Jason and Reyna write back and forth. In one letter, Jason tells her that he will be on leave for two weeks. Reyna is elated, and the two plan to meet the second he steps off the train. When their time is up, however, Jason reveals his true motives for needing to see her again. Forget angsty. This is downright depressing. ‘Long handwritten note deep in your pocket. Words, how little they mean when you're a little too late…’</p><p>Speak Now- Another Pastper one. I apologize. For obvious reasons, this is set the day of Jason and Piper’s wedding. Before the ceremony, Jason and Reyna are doing things they should not be doing the day of his marriage to another woman. 'Don't say yes, run away now. I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door...'</p><p>Starlight- This is a continuation of the I’d Lie fic, in which Reyna no longer has any qualms about telling the truth. She and Jason sneak out after curfew one summer night and crash a yacht party thrown by Poseidon for several business associates and their children. They only know about this party because Percy had dropped many obvious hints. Reyna stresses about college and life after high school, and Jason shows her that there are some things she cannot control. ‘It was the best night, never would forget how we moved. The whole place was dressed to the nines. And we were dancing, dancing. Like we're made of starlight.’</p><p>The Story of Us- Like the seldom forgotten music video for this song, this story follows preppy private school lovers Jason and Reyna...in a fight. Call it an intense lovers’ quarrel murmured in the silence of a library. Everyone pretends not to to be in on the proceedings, but campus gossip spreads like wildfire, and the Stoll twins (who have remarkably not been expelled yet) run a daily update and commentary on the attemptedly clandestine falling-out between one of the school’s most prolific couples. I could see this taking place as a Hogwarts AU, but I have yet to decide.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you have any suggestions or requests, please comment here. If you want to know why a certain song was or was not included in further detail, I will be happy to answer here. This is by no means all the songs or stories I am including. This is merely a list of all the stories I have even a vague idea of a plot for. There are many stories still to come, featuring charming bookstores, small-town cafés, secretive gangsters, glittering espionage, and so much more. I cannot wait for you to see it! This is my tool to see who exactly is interested. I want to get a feel for who I am writing for (besides myself) and get to know my audience. So, if you are interested, please let me know. Again, all characters and lyrics used in the list belong to Rick Riordan and Taylor Swift, respectively. I don't think she needs any more people stealing her music. Also, forgive the long spiel above. I got this entire idea lying awake at 3 AM. I'm also a Swiftie as well as Jeyna trash, so...</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>